Learning to Live Again: OUTTAKES!
by sassystewart
Summary: This is outtakes from my story: Learning to Live Again. If you have not read it please read it first! Seven years after Breaking Dawn, Rosalie is dead and Emmett learns to live and love again


Learning to live again OUTTAKE - pleasure and blood

Dear Readers,

This is an outtake of my story Learning to Live Again. If you have not read it please do so and let me know what you think. This should between chapter 34 and 35.

I have had several people tell me that they wanted this outtake and it has taken me forever to write it but here it is. I really hope you like this and I may do more in the future but we'll see.

Sassy

As with everything Twilight it all belongs to S.M. I just killed a character and added my own!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet POV:

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" My mom said as she hugged me.

""Mom I am fine. I have been alone before and I am not really going to be alone. I have Seth. Anyone who would think of breaking into the house with him here is crazy. Go score some touch downs and have fun."

Mom laughed at me and hugged me gently, "Sweetheart it's hit some balls and run some bases."

"What ever go have fun. I am going to tuck the dog and Alexandra into bed and read a book. I just found one about of all things vampires. It should be a good laugh. If I need anything I have everyone's phones numbers in my cell," I reassured her.

"I know dear but I worry about you that's all," she smiled at me.

Dad walked up behind her and gently pulled her against his chest, "Esme, she was taking care of herself long before she came to live with us. She'll be find for one night."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Daddy, go have fun."

Dad led Mom out of the house and I shut and locked the door behind them. Then I went in search of screaming girl and her steady steed Seth. Earlier today she watched some show about cowboys and Indians with her Uncle Jasper and then this afternoon she had been riding around on the back of Seth pretending to shoot arrows at imaginary white me who were trying to invaded the house. I do not have the heart to tell her that everyone in our home except Seth and Jacob were white people. I did however inform Jasper that I was very unhappy with his choice of viewing pleasures with my baby.

I found Alexandra sitting in the middle of her bed struggling to put her nighty on. I moved over to the bed and helped her pull it on correctly, "Sweetheart where is Seth?"

"He changing," she said simply.

"Hi Violet," a very human Seth said as he walked into the room.

"No fur tonight?" I asked as I eyed his pajama pants and wife beater shirt.

"Na, Lexi's getting a bedtime story tonight. Besides she already knows I'm the puppy. It's ok if I stay in here right?"

"Well considering you are here every other night what difference does it make? You do know that it is just the three of us tonight," I said as I walked into Alexandra's bathroom.

The cute room had everything lowered for her and I had to bend down rather low to get her tooth brush ready, "ALEXANDRA! Please come in here and brush your teeEEEEEEETH!"

Someone grabbed my ass! I spun around ready to slap whom ever it was and came face to face with my big goof of a boyfriend, "EMMETT! You scared the shit out of me!"

He grinned even more and sniffed the air, "nope no shit just that wonderful lavender smell you always have." Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed the tip of my nose.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to play baseball with the others," I smiled up at him. I can never stay mad at him when he gets all cuddly.

"I wanted alone time with you tonight so we can play a little."

I felt my face heat up and I nodded into his chest, "That sounds better than my silly book."

"Great!" He picked me up bridal style and headed out of the bathroom. "Seth, Lexi's yours tonight. No stories about Quileutes and cold ones!"

"Lexi and I will be fine. I'll turn on some music to block out any noise," he said as he picked my baby up and rested her on his hip.

I held out the toothbrush to him, "Make sure she brushes."

"You got it!"

"Night night Mommy!" Alexandra said as she leaned over and hugged me as Seth took the toothbrush from me. "I be good. You go play with Emmy."

I groaned as I buried my face into Emmett's chest. I know she has no idea what that means but for crying out loud she is my baby! That is almost as bad as my dad telling me to do it!

Emmett chuckled and carried me into my bedroom, "You can stop hiding in my chest now."

He set me on the edge of the bed and grinned down at me, "We have permission to _play_," he made quotations with his fingers at play, "from the princess herself."

I could not hold back my giggle, "Emmett she thinks _playing_," I made the quotations with my fingers at playing, "means we are going to _play," _again with the quotations, "games on the Wii or something like Candy Land. Not the kind of _playing_ you have in mind."

"Yeah but my play is funner," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed me.

God I love this man. Every time he touches me I feel alive and when he kisses me... that is so much better than... than French silk pie.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently moved me up against the pillows. "Your shoes have got to go miss Cullen."

"Why mister McCarthy I do declare! Such Scandal!" I giggled back at him in a terrible southern accent.

"Oui, oui Ma chere! I must scandalize vous!" he replied in an equally bad french accent.

He was so silly I kicked my my ballet flat off at him. He snatched it out of the air and tossed it over his shoulder as he pulled off the other one.

"Oh my good sir! Me must inform Scotland Yard!" I giggled in a terrible English accent. "I have been scandalized!"

Emmett laughed with me as he stretched out next to me. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled me into his arms, "Play time now?"

I giggled again and nodded as I chewed on my lip.

"You do realize I'm jealous of that lip right?" he said as he ran his thumb over my lip.

"Why?"

"Because there is so much more you could be doing with that mouth of yours," he said as he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Oh...?" I was confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you what ever you want to know. Even some things you haven't thought about yet."

I smiled at him again, "I trust you but what if I freak out again?"

He kissed my eyelids and then smiled at me again, "Violet if that happens we'll stop. I'm willing to wait for you to get over that fear. I'm never going to push you further than you want to go."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Thank you."

He kissed me back harder and any thoughts I had flew out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EMMETT'S POV:

She was thanking me for being patient with her? I should be the one thanking her for letting me touch her! My peace and happiness laid in her perfect little hands and she had no clue.

I rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. I know from other make out sessions that this was a safe thing and my weight wouldn't be to much for her to handle. I could feel her heat threw our cloths and I wanted to get closer. She is so soft and her fingers running thru my hair is like heaven.

I pushed up onto my knees and pulled my shirt over my head and I heard her make that little sound I have come to love almost as much as I love her. It's a cross between wonder and embarrassment. Defiantly strokes the ego but sounds so cute coming from her.

I grinned at her as she pulled off her top, "You alright?"

"Perfect. Help me with my bra?"

I couldn't help grinning at her cause she's got a great set of tits. I got big hands and they fill them easily. I know, I know, I sound like some damn teenager but hell they are some awesome tits and they are all mine!

I shifted so that I was sitting next to her with my back against the headboard, "trust me?"

"Always," she said as she shifted and faced me.

I wrapped my arms around her and broke the clasp on her bra, "good Alice can buy you a new one of these."

She gasped and giggled as she pulled her arms out of the ruined garment, "you are so naughty!"

"I know don't you just love it?"

She giggled again and kissed me threw her giggles. Man I love when she takes the initiative and starts things. It lets me know that she really does want what we are doing. I worry that I'm pushing her too far sometimes but when she starts things... yeah it's great.

I deepened our kiss and was rewarded by her trying to get even closer to me. I pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me and settled her against my cock. Her eyes popped open and she blushed as she pulled away a little. "Um..."

"Shh..." I put my finger on her lips. "You said you trusted me. I want to try something. It might help."

She nodded and kissed my finger.

I quickly moved her skirt from between us. I left it on but spread it out around our legs so there was only the thin fabric of her panties and my jeans and boxers between us, "Hmm this isn't quite good enough. Get up on your knees for a second."

She looked at me confused but did as I asked. Those tits gently swung in my face and I forgot what I was going to do, "Emmett?"

"Right sorry, I got distracted." I quickly reached down broke the zipper on my jeans and then shoved them down as fast as I could. I left my boxers on cause I didn't think she was ready for that yet but this was good enough for now. Then I grabbed her hips and settled her on top of my cock again. He heat was so much better without those thick jeans in the way, only the thin fabric of my boxers and her panties separated us now.

She blushed again and then smiled as she whispered, "This is nice."

SCORE!

Emmett ONE freak out ZERO!

I did a mental happy dance as I grinned at her, "I plan to make it even better but if you have a problem tell me ok?"

She nodded and kissed me again. I took control of our kiss again and gently ground into her core.

She gasped and moaned and I just about came undone. I had to get control of myself or I was going to be done long before she was and I really wanted to make sure she could see that this could be great.

I broke the kiss and started a trail of little kisses across her cheek and to her ear as I slowly ground against her. She rewarded me by grinding against me. I moaned into her ear as I kissed the shell and swirled my tough over it, "that's right. Do what makes you feel good."

She hummed against my ear and kissed it as I started kissing down her neck and towards those heavenly tits as she ground against me even harder.

I grabbed her hips and started moving her even faster as we moved with each other, "You still good?"

"Mmmm, please..." she incoherently begged.

I took that as a good sign and let myself enjoy the sensation of her grinding against me. When she shifted again and one of her tits hit me in the face I couldn't help it. I started suckling on that like it was candy. She started making little moaning sounds.

"Emmett!" I looked up to see her head thrown back and the look of bliss take over her features as she jerked away from me.

Suddenly the smell of her orgasm and blood filled my noes and I closed my eyes as I joined in her release.

"Emmett?" her voice was timid and a little scared.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her face. She was leaning over me concerned, "I'm great, are you alright?"

"Um... oops," a drop of blood fell onto my lips and I instinctively licked it away. She tasted just as sweet as she smelt but I didn't focus on it.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you bleeding?"

She blushed that wonderful pink I love, "Um... well... when... i... we...um... you bit me I think?"

"Does it hurt?" My mind was panicking but I didn't want to scare her. This was bad! VERY VERY BAD!

"Well it does burn a little."

"Crap I'm so sorry!" I knew I was in trouble now.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Seth yelled from the other side, "Emmett? Violet? Lexi is asleep is there something I can do to help? Should I call Carlisle?"

"NO! DO NOT CALL MY DAD! PLEASE!" Violet screeched as another drop of blood dropped on my chest. I could feel her panic taking over.

Then she looked me in the eye, "please Emmett, I will follow you into eternity but I am not ready for this yet! Alexandra still needs me! I can not change yet! Please! Make it stop!"

"Sweetheart you have to stop panicking! I'll fix this!" I flipped her onto her back quickly and assessed the problem. Sure enough there were my teeth marks on her prefect boob. She wasn't bleeding badly and the thrust that I expected to hit me never did. My only concern was to save her.

"Babe, I have to get the venom out. Hold still ok? I'll make it stop." I whispered as I bent down and started to suck the venom out of her blood stream.

I grabbed the sheet and covered her as I heard Seth open the door, "Emmett?"

I looked up at him and licked my lips, "Yeah? I'm kind of busy here."

"Your not really feeding from her are you?" He asked as he stood there shaking. I know he was trying to control himself but he was fighting what comes natural to him.

"Seth, Emmett would never hurt me intentionally. It was an accident. He has to get the venom out. Please, if something happens to me I need you to help my parents take care of my baby." Violet said softly.

"Damn it Violet nothing is going to happen to you! If I does Seth and Jake can burn my ass." I said looking at her annoyed.

She smiled at me, "I know, I trust you, just do it."

God if I had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat. She had complete trust in me and I was worried I was going to drain her. How the hell was I going to know if I had gotten it all out? What if I lost control? What if she died?

Seth touched my arm, "dude I can still smell the venom in her. I'll look away and you do what you got to do. I'll let you know when her blood is clean."

"Thanks man," I quickly covered my bite mark and sucked with all my might.

I could feel her fingers running threw my hair and just as I was starting to actually enjoy it when Seth punched me in the back of the head.

I sat up and growled at him, "Dude! What the fuck?"

"Do not yell at him Emmett. You did not hear him telling you I was clean. I was trying to tug your hair but you did not notice either." Violet said as she pressed the sheet against her tit.

I groaned and hung my head, "I'm sorry I failed."

"Emmett you did not fail. The burning is gone." She said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Seth, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone about it or even think about it when Edward is around. I do not want this to be made a big deal. I am alright now."

"I won't tell anyone, Violet. I swear," He promised.

"Thanks man...um... I'm going to shower up and then I need to go feed properly. Can you keep an eye on things here?" I asked him.

"Yeah go. I'll keep our girls safe." he said as he headed out of Violet's room.

"Emmett?" Violet said timidly when we were finally alone again.

I smiled at her weakly. I needed the contact so I pulled her into my lap, "Yes?"

"I am alright I promise."

"I know but I almost lost you and it was my own fault."

"Emmett I know you would never hurt me on purpose. It was an accident. Please do not beat yourself up over this," she moved over and wrapped her arms around me. "I was not worried."

I kissed her gently, "You taste pretty good you know."

She giggled at me softly, "Yeah? Well um... maybe we can try what we did earlier again sometime?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really." She blushed and ducked her head, "I did not freak out and it was kind of great."

I chuckled with her, "It only gets better from there sweetheart."

"Yeah but you did not really touch me this time. What if next time you do and I freak out again?"

I shook my head, "I don't know babe but we'll figure it out."

She smiled up at me and climbed off my lap, "Go shower and then eat. I'm going to eat something and then sleep."

"If you start to feel sick have Seth call your dad ok?"

She sighed, "Fine if and only _IF_ I feel sick."

I stood up and kissed her gently then headed out to take my shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
